Eyes
by Lindz Uchiha
Summary: Sora and Kairi are going out. Riku and Sora are secret lovers. Whom does Sora choose when Kairi nad Riku come facetoface? Yaoi? Straight? More of a bisexual story...
1. Me or Her?

Sora looked deep into Kairi's eyes. He hugged her and asked her in a little voice, "Um… Kairi…will… you… um… go out with…. me?" Sora was extremely nervous and he was really relived when Kairi opened her mouth and answered…

"Yes!"

xxxxx

That was two years ago. Sora felt that something was creeping in and out of his butt. He grabbed the blanket under him in sheer pain. But, strangely enough, Sora felt great pleasure with this pain. He heard the boy over him yell out his name. "SORA!!!" Sora felt Riku fall on his back in sheer weariness. Riku whispered into sora's ear, "I love you so much…" Sora felt Riku stand up. Riku put his arms around sora's waist and he flipped Sora into a position where he looked up. Sora looked down and was embarrassed at what he saw.

Sora said out in embarrassment, "You don't… have to… if you don't want to…" Riku kneeled down and it turned out to be one of Sora's most pleasurable nights ever.

That was yesterday. Sora looked over at Kairi. He saw her stir in his bed. She flipped and turned to face Sora's blue bright eyes. She smiled. Sora hugged her and said in a whisper, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Sora smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. Kairi quickly put her hand to stop him.

"Have you washed your teeth yet?" Kairi laughed at Sora's face and leaned in to give him a kiss. Sora put up his hand and stopped Kairi. "Have YOU washed YOURS???" Sora laughed and gave Kairi her morning kiss.

xxxxx

That was this morning. Sora felt a wave of sickness roll in his stomach as he saw Kairi cry in front of him. "How could you?" Kairi yelled out in sadness. Sora looked over at Riku and was surprised at what he saw. Riku buttoned his jeans and pulled on his shirt. Riku walked over to Kairi and he simply stood next to her.

"Sora, please choose now. It's either me or her. I'm not up for this whole secret lovers shit. If I get to have you, it has got to be public." Riku told Sora. Sora looked at Kairi's blue sorrowful eyes. He then looked at Riku's hopeful aquamarine eyes. Sora closed his eyes and counted to three…

Sora liked the feeling of the warm sun hitting his body. Sora then felt a shadow linger over him. "Hey! Who turned of the lights?" Sora said out loud playfully. He then felt a pair of lips gently land on his own. Sora opened his eyes and saw Kairi's blue eyes. Secretly Sora wished that they had been Riku's eyes he looked up at. "Hey Kairi!"

Sora listened to Kairi talk, but he wasn't really paying attention. He thought about what Riku was doing in Traverse Town. He then thought if Riku too thought about him.


	2. what is he doing?

Due to popular vote, many questions (are you ever going to update Eyes???), and many threats (if you don't update, I'll…), I have been "forced" to continue Eyes. I really wasn't forced, but anyway, hope you enjoy!

XXXXXX

Riku ran towards Sora. "Sora! Wait up! Sora!"

Sora kept walking. When Riku finally caught up to him, Sora turned around. Riku raised his arms to hug Sora. Sora smiled at Riku happily. When Riku was about to hug him, Sora moved out of the way and hugged someone else. That someone else happened to be Kairi…..

Riku gasped and sat up. He took deep breaths as he replayed his dream over and over again in his head. He thought to himself, _I thought I left HIM behind. Why am I getting these dreams all of a sudden? It's been over a year…this is the third one this week…_

Riku looked up at the clock above him through his long silver bangs. _I wonder what Sora is doing right now…_

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Kairi ran. "Sora! Where are you?" Sora hid himself atop a palm tree. Kairi ran out to the mini island. "SORA! WHERE ARE YOU???"

Sora jumped out of his hiding spot. Sora yelled out as he landed in front of Kairi. "BOO! HA!!!"

Kairi jumped up and screamed. "Sora! You dork!!!"

Sora hugged the frightened Kairi. Kairi hugged him back. "sora, you are the hugest pain in the-"

Sora kissed her interrupting her. He whispered to her, "That's why you love me…"

XXXXX

Please review, so I can know if I should keep writing!!!


End file.
